The Vampire Strikes Back
| nextepisode= }} The Vampire Strikes Back is the fifth episode of the second season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the nineteenth overall. Premise The gang travels to an old Transylvanian castle on a rainy night to watch the shoot of the Hex Girls' new music video "Petrified Bride". But when they get there, they find out that the band is breaking up, since there's a vampire on the loose. Fred decides to go straight to trapping the vampire. They do so, only to discover there's another vampire lurking around. It's up to Scooby and the gang to solve the mystery and prevent the Hex Girls from breaking up. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Hex Girls ** Thorn ** Dusk ** Luna * J.J. Hakimoto * Owen DeCassle * Wrenchfield Villains: * Vampire * Steve Fortescu * Stu Fortescu Other characters: * Mrs. Dinkley * Max * Steve & Stu Fortescu's parents * Baron Fortescu * Bats ** Fred Bat Locations * Transylvania ** Village ** Fortescu Castle *** Bedrooms *** Kitchen *** Attic * Bavaria Objects * Popular Magazine * Daphne's handbag * Barrels * Make-up remover * Human skeleton * Pillows * Refrigerator * Garlic * Blender * Cookies * Flashlights * Bookcase * Trunk * Stu Fortescu's birth certificate * Net * Eureka Garlic * Scooby Snacks box Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Mystery Inc. previously met the Hex Girls in the DTVs, and , respectively. * They also met J.J. Hakimoto in the previous season's episode . Notes/trivia * This episode was billed on Kids' WB as the first unsolved mystery. After watching, viewers would have a chance to go online to guess who the culprit was.(October 8, 2003). "It's a Screamin' Ha-Ha-Halloween on Kids' W-Boo!". Retrieved October 27, 2019. * There is no "traditional" unmasking, instead, being make-up that is wiped off. * Nick Jameson is uncredited entirely for Wrenchfield and Stu Fortescu. Cultural references * The title of the episode is a pun on Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (starring Mark Hamill), named in honor of writer Jordana Arkin's husband being a fan of Star Wars. * Owen DeCassle is a spoof on Vincent Price. * J.J. makes references to the taglines of both Jaws 2 and Alien; he previously referred to the former's tagline in 3-D Struction. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * At some point Thorn's eyes switches from black to green. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Shaggy almost suggests Bavaria is in Transylvania, when it is actually in Germany. If Bavaria is still in the country it's supposed to be then Shaggy must think they can just be there in an instant. * Daphne says that the argument between the Hex Girls is because Dusk is rumoured to be leaving, but the front cover to Popular Magazine implies that it is Thorn who's walking out, by separating her from Luna and Dusk (which makes more sense her being the lead singer and all). However, this isn't brought up again, so it's possible that Dusk leaving was untrue. * When Daphne is attacked in the middle of the night, she happens to be the only one dressed for bed. * When the Hex Girls make the "What's New, Scooby-Doo?", they still wear their wedding dresses for the first few shots, which makes no sense in the context of the video. * It's unclear which characters and actors are supposed to be credited for their appearance or not, because Kimberly Brooks is credited for the role of Dusk, instead of Jane Wiedlin, even though Brooks is the voice of Luna. * Grey DeLisle is mistakenly credited for voicing "Wormian #1", which was from . In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 3 - Halloween Boos and Clues VHS released by Warner Home Video on August 10, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 3 - Halloween Boos and Clues DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 10, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 2nd Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 7, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and the Vampires DVD released by Warner Home Video on November 6, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! and the Vampires DVD released by Warner Home Video on January 14, 2014. Quotes External links * TBA References | series= What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season 2 | after= }} Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 episodes